Asura's Reignited Wrath
by Jaklor
Summary: Asura's Wrath is an awesome game, but the ending after playing the DLC Nirvana disappointed me. So I decided to write my own story after that DLC. This story is best read when listening to music from the game, like the song In you Belief.
1. Chapter 1: The Event

**Capcom, CyberConnect2, and Namco own Asura's Wrath, Street Fighter, and Tekken respectively. This is my first ever fan fiction story so please be forgiving, but still comment your thoughts about this project. Asura's Wrath is an awesome game, but the ending after playing the DLC Nirvana disappointed me. So I decided to write my own story after that DLC. I will first give a short summary of the game Asura's Wrath, but if you want to know it all you will have to play the game or find a longer summary on the internet.**

**_Long ago, the world was governed by a Cosmic power, called Mantra. Mantra consisted of eight pure forms. Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy and Wrath. This power was made from both mortal souls and prayers._**

**_During that time, there were three races of living creatures. Mortals, Demi-gods and Gohma. Gohma attack Demi-gods and Mortals on instinct. It is the job of the Eight Gaurdian Generals which are all Demi-gods to defend Mortals against the Gohma. The Demi-gods have been fighting the Gohma for as long as they can remember._**

**_At one time, the Demi-god Asura got labeled a traitor for killing the emperor of the Demi-gods, a crime he didn't commit. The leader of the Eight Gaurdian Generals commanded one of the Generals to kill his wife and to kidnap his child. His child happened to be the Priestess, the living being who puts the prayers of Mortals into Mantra power._**

**_Asura was thrown towards the earth to die. He came back through sheer willpower and rage. He fought all the demigods one by one and even gained one as an ally, after he saw the error of his ways._**

**_But Asura was far too late, as the reformed Eight Gaurdian Generals, now called the Deities, had used the living souls of Men to get more power. They had slain over 7 trillion Men for twelve-thousand years._**

**_But Asura kept fighting, defeating the other six Generals and with the help of his brother-in-law and his rival, Yasha, defeating Vlitra, the will of the earth. It was then that the one who was really behind this all showed his true face. The creator of worlds, Chakravartin, entered the scene and kidnapped Asura's daughter. Asura fought, but lost_**

**_Yasha saved Asura and took him to earth at what would be their last days. Yasha knew there was only one solution, give Asura the power of the seven Deities. They fought a last duel to the death to test Asura's power, before Yasha disappeared to the afterlife, where the other Demi-gods were._**

**_Asura prepared for the last battle and flew to the big Chakravartin in the sky. It was there that he fought the last battle against the creator and won. His daughter Mithra, wanted to stop his last attack because it would make him disappear, but Asura ended it all. He saved this world and his daughter, and his rage disappeared. My story plays out eight-hundred and seventy million years later._**

**Asura's Reignited Wrath**

**Chapter 1: The Event (Intro)**

_It was a busy day like a lot of other days. The sun was high in the sky, shining it's warm rays of light down on the people below. The streets were littered with people. In the middle of the busiest street, there was a man with white spiked hair with his wife and child. This man his name is Asura. Asura is a man just like any other. He has a wife, Durga and a child called Mithra. He was a normal human who had things on his mind. He actually had almost forgot the thing that was lingering in his mind for a very long time._

_They were walking down this crowded street to find an ice-cream parlor, for it was still a hot summer day. They knew the best one was close to Yasha's office, Asura's brother in law. Somehow, they never really got along. They were not suprised when they found Yasha there, eating an ice cream. "Hey Yasha, I see you still like to dress in fancy suits." Yasha replied: "Well Asura, some men care about how they dress, especially when you have a reputation to keep." "Come on, be nice to my each other." Durga replied. They were supposed to meet there that day. They just didn't know it yet. Mithra decided that her uncle should join them for the stroll along the park. He couldn't say no to his cousin._

_As they were walking further down the street, they saw something in the sky. First it just looked like the sun, but the longer they looked and listened, the clearer it got. Something was heading towards them. It was a ball of fire, something of the likes they had never seen. It looked like a comet. They all couldn't believe their eyes. All of a sudden a crowded street turned into a panicked madness. People were running everywhere, screaming as if their lives depend on it. Yasha grabbed the hands of his sister and her child and quickly ran away. He didn't know where he would run to, he just ran. As he ran he yelled to his brother-in-law: "Asura, get out of there." Asura wouldn't listen. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the comet._

_As he stared at the comet he got a feeling of hatred and rage like he had never felt before, but at the same time, it was a sensation that he knew. He couldn't explain it at the time. The comet was near and about to hit earth at the spot where Asura was standing. Was this the end for him? As the comet hit down Asura thought about the prophecy and how this might be the moment. The earth shook as the comet hit the ground. The earth ruptured and shook down to its core. This was a dark day for the world._


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

**Chapter 2: (The Prophecy)**

_Roads torn apart. Humans screaming everywhere. A feeling of rage and hatred. But also the feeling he needs to protect everyone. All the helpless people, all the dying people. A voice said to him:_

_"You are the one that will stop this. You are the one that will survive."_

_For us to understand what these words mean we will go back in time a bit. Back to the time that the now full grown Asura was just a child with nothing more then a dream. To make it a bit easier we will call the fall of the comet under another name. It is called the event. This part of the story plays about 24 years before the event, when Asura was just six years old._

_It was a grim day that day. It was raining on the farm and all the animals that were running around yesterday, full of energy were now lying on the ground, as if they were fearing something. Like something bad was about to happen. At that time, our "hero", Asura, was living on that farm with his parents. His family knew from the beginning that they had special blood running through their vains. Blood that had a history._

_Asura's ancestors had a scroll. In it was written a prophecy which said two things. The first was the reappereance of evil in it's most powerfull form yet. It talked about how evil would show itself by letting a comet fall on the earth. It was horrible and the biggest reason that many didn't wanna believe in the prophecy of the scroll. The second part however was the light to the dark of the scroll. The ying to the yang. It foretold of a boy with spiked silver hair which would save the world of that evil. This scroll was kept in his family for generations. Every parent that received the scroll would keep watch on their children very well. The parents of Asura always kept the scroll hidden. They lived in a time where no one believed in magic or that kind of power._

_Asura at that time was obsessed with both magic and justice. At the age of six, he fell of a mountain higher then the clouds. When he hit the ground, his body was okay, but his hair turned from pitchblack to white. It was as white as the ashes of a volcano. From that moment on, his parents knew. They gave him the scroll, in the hope that one day he could activate it's power. Asura would not believe it when he heard it. If the prophecy was true, that would mean that he would one day die protecting this world. Against his will he took the scroll with him._

_Years later Asura moved to the great city and he had long forgotten the prophecy. It was there that he met his wife. From the moment he saw her he knew that she was the one for him. Not to long after that their first child was born. Asura never knew what to do when she cried. All he could do was beat up whatever or whoever made her cry. At one night, he sat alone in his house when he found it again. When he touched it, it transformed. The letters on the paper formed new words. It said:_

_"His rage has calmed. Only when injustice is formed, will his rage once again flow to protect those in need. You are the one that will stop this. You are the one that will survive."_

_Asura didn't believe what he had seen. The words kept lingering in his mind for a long time after that. His didn't want his daugther of wife to get hurt. They were his everything. Never had he taught that the prophecy was true._


	3. Chapter 3: Trembling Heart

**Chapter 3: Trembling Heart (In your Belief)**

The chaos settled. The comet gave of a schorching heat. A heat that would burn most mortals alive in an instant. Dust clouds clung to the earth as they were searching for a place to settle down. There was rubble as far as the eye can see.

From the rubble arose the daughter of Asura. She was wounded and bruised al over, but somehow she seemed to be protected from most harm. Next to her lay her mother. She was not in such a good condition. It was like she had suffered a fatal blow.

From another place among the same rubble arose Yasha. He too, like Asura's daughter, seemed perfectly fine. His only wounds were the particles of dus on his clothes. He rushed himself to the place where Durga and Mithra lie. But he did more then that. He seemed to reach them in a flash. Mithra called to him: "Uncle, Uncle, mother is hurt!" Yasha rushed himself over to Durga to see how she was doing. It looked like her body took quite the beating. It looked like she was dying. Yasha screamed: "Durga, wake up. Stay with us!" Somehow, he reached her soul. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother. They exchanged one look and Yasha bursted into tears. They both knew that her time had come. She said that she had no regrets in this life other then leaving her brother and daughter behing sad. Then she closed her eyes. Mithra passed out seeing her mothers body lying next to her.

All of a sudden, Yasha heard a sound coming from the comet. Could it be that it was more then a mere comet? The sound became louder and louder, and it sounded like something could explode at any moment. Before Yash could give it any thought, the comet split into two and got blasted away. From underneath arose a red glow. But it was a glow that looked familiar. It almost looked like a man. But this did not look like a man. A man has a look of calmness in his eyes. These eyes only showed hatred and anger.

After destroying the comet, the "Man" strarted moving towards Yasha and Mithra. Mithra was shaking, even though she did not witness the man . Yasha stood up and looked directly at the beast. The beast did not care to notice. All he had eyes for was something much closer to the earth. Something, less alive. He had eyes for Durga. He walked up to her and fell down on his knees, his face down on the chest of Durga. It looked like this man was crying. All of a sudden, something started to light up. This time, it was a different kind of light then the red aura coming from the man. This was something much purer. It was the aura of some kind of angel.

Yasha backed away from the blinding light that came from his sister. When he again could open his eyes, he could she his sister. She was wearing a purely white robe and she flew above the ground, while a white light enveloped her. The red man looked at this "angel" as she started to sing. A beautifull song. This is what she sang.

"What are your piercing eyes looking at? What was echoing in your trembling heart?"  
"You who stood here with nowhere else to go. What was it for that you reached, out of your hand to grasp?"  
"You are the flame that burns the world I know. You kindness will burn this world and char the frozen time."  
"If you lose sight of that which has no end, that which has been overlooked will surely linger on you back and make you falter."  
"You grasp your fist, and there is no future to hold on to. Jump into the wheel and press forward, there is no step."  
"What were your clear eyes looking at?"  
"What was echoing in you shaking heart?"

The red man stood there, looking at the angel. Then the angel dissappeared, and with her, so did the red man. At the place where the red man stood, now only lay Asura. What is it that Yasha had just seen? He knew one thing, that he had to get Asura and Mithra to safety. He grabbed Mithra and Asura and ran. He ran and ran untill he fell safe.


End file.
